Rayman Vs T W Barker
by Smarty 94
Summary: After being framed for injuring T. W. Barker, Rayman enlists Sonic as his defense lawyer to prove his innocence. Meanwhile, Broodwing takes over the park and Mordecai and Rigby must call their baby duck friends for help.
1. T W Barker

At Toon City High School; Sonic, Gwen, Randy, Theresa, Ben, and Kai were at a table together eating lunch. They were eating slices of cheese pizza with peas and milk as side dishes.

"What should we do after School today, we can go to the mall, we can go to the youth center, or we can go swimming, eh that's a bit of a weird statement coming from me since I can't even swim." said Sonic.

Gwen looked at her boyfriend.

"We could probably go to the park for some relaxation." Said Gwen.

"Yeah, she's right. You've been very anxious lately." Said Kai.

Sonic sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get Salem to get a rabies vaccine, but everytime I get to a vet, it's always packed and I always end up becoming the last patient but the place always closes up." Said Sonic.

Salem poked his head out of Sonic's backpack.

"There is no way you're going to get me a rabies vaccine." Said Salem.

Sonic turned to his cat.

"You have to, you're a cat now." Said Sonic, "And keep your mouth shut, we're in a public place."

He shoved Salem's head into the backpack.

"If you really need to get Salem vaccinated for Rabies, do it now." Said Ben.

Sonic ran off and returned seconds later.

"Done. Now, back to what we should do after school." Said Sonic.

Suddenly; the six heard some screaming.

They turned and saw a running Rayman. He crashed into a pole and his head went flying to their table. The head landed and Sonic picked it up.

"Hey Ray." Said Sonic.

Rayman looked at Sonic.

"Hey, hey, Sonic, just the Mobian I wanted to see." Said Rayman.

Sonic was confused.

"What now?" said Sonic.

Theresa cleared her throat.

"Oh right; Ray, my girlfriend Gwen, some of my friends Kai, and Theresa, and you remember Ben and Randy, right?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, I remember." Said Rayman.

He saw Theresa and hopped his head over to her.

"So, is there smoking aloud in this school, cause you are smoking." Rayman said flirtatiously.

"EW!" said Theresa.

She flicked Rayman's head away but Sonic grabbed it.

"I would never fall for a talking severed head." Said Theresa.

"What, oh right." Said Rayman.

His entire body walked over to the table and sat down on a chair before Sonic placed the head back at its place.

"Ew." Theresa said.

"Dude, he's a floating head with lots of floating body parts." Said Ben, "Of course it's disgusting."

"The nymphs that created me were drunk and didn't give me any arms, legs, or a neck." said Rayman.

He turned to Sonic.

"Anyways." Rayman said before grabbing Sonic's neckerchief and shaking him, "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Everyone covered their ears.

"Cool it Ray, cool it." Said Sonic.

Ray started breathing heavily.

"Okay, I'm good." Said Rayman.

"So what happened?" said Sonic.

"I ran over someone while driving my car." Said Rayman.

The other six became shocked.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, mostly because it was yesterday." Said Rayman.

Everyone fell anime style.

**Flashback**

Rayman was driving a car that looked like Kevin's car, but was purple and had a red line going down it.

He then ran over something.

"Whoa!" said Rayman.

He stopped the car and got out. He saw a wolf named T. W. Barker (Sonic Boom) on the ground groaning.

"OH GOD, MY BONES ARE BROKEN!" yelled Barker.

He looked at Rayman.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" yelled Barker.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Said Rayman.

"You'll be sorry when I take you to court." Said Barker.

Rayman became shocked

**End Flashback**

"So you ran over some guy and he's suing you for everything you have?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, if I lose this case, I'll lose my license, my job at Ubisoft, my condo I share with my best pal, his wife, and their 650 kids." Said Rayman.

Sonic sighed.

"I can't help you Ray. What you did was a serious crime, you need to face the music and take responsibility for what you did to that guy." Said Sonic.

"He seemed more like a humanoid wolf." Said Rayman.

Sonic was drinking his milk and spat it out in shock.

It went on Kai.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Hold up." Sonic said before turning to Rayman, "You ran over a wolf?"

"Yeah, I did." Said Rayman.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone and did some searching on it before showing a picture of T. W. Barker to Rayman.

"Ray, was this the guy you ran over?" said Sonic.

Rayman saw it and is shocked.

"That's the guy." He said.

He looked at Sonic.

"You know this guy?" said Rayman.

"I also know that your innocent." Said Sonic, "You never ran over the guy, he conned you."

Rayman turned to the readers in shock as suspenseful music played.

Salem poked his head out of Sonic's backpack.

"Oh, it stinks in there. Colosso ate an entire orchestra and it's not agreeing with his stomach." Said Salem.

Theresa is confused.

"Who is that TW Barker guy?" She asked.

"A con artist from one of my old homes on Bygone Island. One time, he tricked me, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks into becoming performers in a circus he owned, I kid you not. He's good at pulling off a con, and being a lawyer." Said Sonic.

Randy is shocked.

"Oh please how good of a Lawyer is he when he is a con guy?' Randy asked.

"The Jury almost found me guilty is how good a lawyer he is." Said Sonic, "That's right, I was in court once as the defendant. Eggman faked an injury and tried to get the law on his side in order to defeat me for good. If Amy hadn't of showed up, I would have been found guilty."

"That bad?" Gwen asked

"Yep." Sonic said.

"Wow." Ben said.

Sonic turned back to Rayman.

"If a lawyer is what you need to win the case, then you'll get one. I could recommend someone." Said Sonic.

Knuckles appeared.

"Ooh, ooh, can I be a lawyer again, can I, can I, can I?" said Knuckles.

Sonic pushed Knuckles away.

"Another reason I almost lost the case." Said Sonic.

Ben smiled.

"I may know someone." He said and groaned. "But it will regret this."

"Chadzmuth?" said Sonic.

Ben became shocked.

"Oh yeah, he's your lawyer as well." Said Ben.

He pulled out Chadzmuth's card and activated it.

"_You've reached Chadzmuth, I'm unable to call you since I'm on a vacation at a very popular beach planet where the sun shines 24 hours a day." _The card said.

Ben groaned.

"What a good time for a vacation." Said Ben.

Randy thought of something.

"Wait, Spongebob said he won a court case using only a Krabby Patty." Said Randy.

Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, that's right." Said Sonic.

"Seriously guys, you don't need to bother, I've made a decision already." Said Rayman.

Everyone turned to Rayman.

"Who?" said Theresa.

Rayman pointed to Sonic.

"You." Said Rayman.

"It will be an-"Sonic said before he realized what Rayman said and became shocked, "Wait what?"


	2. The Big Hero 6 and Certified Lawyer

Later; the seven were at the park, sitting on a park bench as Mordecai and Rigby were raking.

"Ray, you're nuts. I can't be a lawyer, I'm only in High School and not in Law School." said Sonic.

"But I trust you to help me out." said Rayman.

"Now why would I want to do something like that?" said Sonic.

Rayman became mad and got in Sonic's face.

"Because you owe me a favor for saving your butt from Eggman a long time ago." said Rayman.

Mordecai and Rigby over heard it.

"Wait, wait, back up. Someone wants to turn someone into a lawyer?" said Rigby.

Mordecai slapped Rigby.

"This limbless person wants Sonic to become a lawyer to prove his innocence." Said Mordecai.

"Oh." The Racoon said.

Mordecai turned to Sonic.

"So you need to become a lawyer to prove ol limbless-"Mordecai said before being interrupted by Rayman.

"Rayman." Said Rayman.

"Right, Rayman-"Mordecai said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, why are you called Rayman?"

Sonic sighed.

"I gave him that name when I met him." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"You named him?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, Mikey would have loved to name Rayman with bizarre but lame names like the Great Limblessdini, Handy Man, or Magnet Repel. Believe me, I tried those names." Said Sonic.

"So, Rayman was framed for something he didn't do and you need to become a lawyer." Said Rigby.

"Yeah, but it'll take years of law school to become a certified lawyer." Said Sonic.

"Well, maybe there's a way to transfer all the stuff one would learn from Law School into your brain." Said Rayman.

Sonic scoffed.

"Sure, some student in a collage from a place called San Fransokyo has invented a device capable of storing knowledge of all kinds into a brain without any trouble." Sonic said sarcastically.

Rayman was reading a newspaper from San Fransokyo.

"Pardon, you say something?" said Rayman.

Everyone was shocked.

"Where'd that paper come from?" said Gwen.

"I don't know, it just flew by I started reading it. Take a look at this article about a student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology who developed a device that is capable of storing knowledge of all kinds into anyone's brain without any trouble." Said Rayman.

Sonic read the article.

"It's going to be unveiled to the public today." Said Sonic.

Ben became shocked.

"Today?" said Ben.

"Hey, maybe we could-"Randy said before he noticed that Sonic was gone, "Never mind, he's already on it."

In San Fransokyo; Sonic appeared at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and saw lots of inventions.

"This is more stuff then Tails, Donnie, Cyborg, and Azmuth could invent in one week." Said Sonic.

"HEADS UP!" yelled a voice.

Someone on some type of motorcycle went by Sonic, spinning him around on his feet before falling on the ground.

Rayman appeared behind Sonic and lifted him on his feet.

"How you feeling?" said Rayman.

"A bit dizzy." Said Sonic.

Soon the same person on the bike came and stopped.

The person removed the helmet, revealing that it's a female named GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6).

"Yeah, it tends to happen to lots of people I pass by." Said GoGo.

Rayman put his head to GoGo's head.

"I want you baby, your eyes, your lips. Come with me to the casaba, we'll make beautiful music together." Said Rayman.

He then pulled out a trumpet and started playing some jazz music.

GoGo is mad.

"Sorry already dating someone." She said.

Sonic took away the trumpet before sighing.

"You just did me a favor, the guy practically hits on hundreds of women every day." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Said GoGo.

"It's true." Sonic said, "Asleep for a century and he starts to hit on lots of women."

"Could I help it if I hit puberty during my one hundred year sleep?" said Rayman.

Sonic turned to GoGo.

"Anyways, my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. His name is Rayman, we're here on important business." Said Sonic.

"Let me guess. Lawyer?" GoGo asked.

Sonic and Rayman became shocked.

"How did you know?" said Rayman.

GoGo smiled.

"I know these things." She said.

"We'll take your word for it." Said Sonic.

He and Rayman walked off.

"Quick question, how'd you get here so quickly?" said Sonic.

"Me and your roommates took a bus with a travel by map control." Said Rayman.

Sonic became shocked.

"Buses have travel by map?" said Sonic.

"Apparently." Said Rayman.

Everyone went to a stage that had something underneath a blanket.

"Now's the time to unveil the new quick collage device." Said a voice.

"Probably just the working name." said Rayman.

A humanoid Mobian mink in a lab coat appeared.

"Greetings all, I'm Mink Myers. Here to show you my invention for every slacker in collage." The mink known as Mink Myers said in a Mike Myers voice.

"Huh, neat. Another Mobian." Said Sonic.

"The reason I came up with this invention was so that slackers can graduate from any kind of collage they're in earlier than everyone else." Said Mink Myers.

Rayman pointed to Duncan.

"He's a slacker." Said Rayman.

Duncan punched Rayman causing his head to go in a fountain of water.

Rayman's body went to the fountain and grabbed the head before putting it back in its place.

"And now, I present to you, the Knowledge helmet." Said Mink Myers.

He removed the blanket, revealing a helmet like the Mind O Matic attached to a printer and a chair.

Everyone was in awe.

"This thing can store any kind of knowledge into the wearer's brain and prints out a degree of whatever kind of knowledge it was. Now who wants to try it out first?" said Mink Myers.

"I will." A voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Broodwing.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Said Mink Myers, "Security."

A bunch of buff security guards grabbed Broodwing and tossed him out of the building.

"No worries, I'll still get what's buried underneath the park real soon." Said Broodwing.

He walked off.

"Okay, anyone, anyone?" said Mink Myers.

He saw Sonic sitting down on the same chair.

He became shocked.

"Whoa, Sonic the Hedgehog, greatest hero in the universe wants to give it a try." Said Mink Myers.

Everyone gasped in shock.

A fourteen year old teenager named Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) appeared next to Rayman.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, greatest hero in the universe is here in San Fransokyo?" said Hiro.

"Yep." Rayman said.

He turned to Hiro.

"I'm a good friend of his. Names Rayman, but you can call me Ray." Said Rayman.

"Hiro Hamada." Said Hiro.

GoGo, some others named Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Baymax appeared behind Hiro and GoGo covered Hiro's eyes from behind.

"I'm guessing you may know the group behind you." Said Rayman.

Hiro smiled.

"Yep, and I'm guessing it's GoGo who's covering my eyes." Said Hiro.

"I was hitting on here earlier, and yes." Said Rayman.

Hiro is mad.

"You were what?" said Hiro.

"Uh…showing off my trumpet playing talent." Said Rayman.

He pulled out another trumpet and started playing some jazz music.

However Duncan punched him and his head was sent far away and into another fountain of water.

"That was some good trumpet playing though." Said Wasabi.

The others agreed.

Mink Myers placed the helmet on Sonic's head.

"Okay, what do you want inside your head?" said Mink Myers.

"Everything you can learn from Law School." Said Sonic.

Mink smiled before grabbing a bunch of law books and placing them in the helmet before closing it.

He then grabbed a remote.

"Okay, now I'll just set it to the first setting for safety reasons. Then turn it on." Said Mink.

He set the dial to level one and pushed the dial on before Sonic felt a jolt in his head; lots of flowing lights flowed inside the helmet.

"How you feeling?" said Mink.

Sonic smiled.

"Very relaxed, and it feels like someone is giving me a good scalp massage." Said Sonic.

Everyone cheered; even Rayman's body.

"Okay, I managed to build thousands of these things. Now available at Kmart." Said Mink, "And in about 24 hours, Sonic will become a certified lawyer."

Rayman became shocked before his hands grabbed his head and put it back in its place.

"WHAT!?" yelled Rayman.

He went on stage and took the remote from Mink.

"24 hours? It's 6 PM and my courtroom date starts at 12 o'clock noon tomorrow. I need him to be a lawyer now." Said Rayman.

He started spinning the dial.

"NO, NOT FULL BLAST!" yelled Mink.

Rayman spun the dial to a setting labeled 'full blast' and there was a sentence next to it saying 'ARE YOU NUTS!?'

"Okay, now I'm feeling a jolt." Said Sonic.

He was then electrocuted and started screaming.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Courtney covered Gwen's eyes.

"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" yelled Sonic.

Mink took the remote from Rayman's hands and turned the device off before Sonic removed the helmet and ran to a fountain of water and dipped his head in it as steam came out.

"Whew, much better." Said Sonic.

He then fell on his back.

Baymax approached him.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Said Baymax.

"Healthcare companion, okay." said Sonic.

Hiro and GoGo helped Sonic up on his feet.

"That was awesome, the limbless man was all like 'I'll put this thing on full blast', and you were all like 'OH GOD, IT HURTS', then you go into a fountain of water very fast and you're all like-"Fred said before being interrupted by Hiro, GoGo, and Wasabi.

"SHUT UP FRED!" the three said.

Sonic turned to GoGo then turned to Hiro and quickly realized that they were dating each other and turned back to GoGo.

"Boy, you sure know how to pick em." Said Sonic.

GoGo smiled.

"Thank you." GoGo said.

Hiro smiled.

"So you know this guy?" Hiro asked.

"I just met him today. He needed to become a lawyer." Said GoGo.

Rayman saw a certificate printing out of the printer and pulled it out before reading it.

He smiled before running over to Sonic.

"Good news, you're a certified lawyer." Said Rayman.

Sonic took the certificate and read it.

"YAHOO!" yelled Sonic.

He turned to the others.

"Listen, Ray here was conned into thinking he ran over some guy, and he needs people to testify for him in court. Think you can help him out?" said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"Oh that is bad." said Fred.

"I may be a Health care Robot but even I won't hesitate to hurt a con man." Said Baymax.

"You can rely on me." Said Honey Lemon.

"I'm in." said Wasabi.

"Same here." Said Hiro.

"You can count me in 100 Percent." Said GoGo.

Somic smiled.

"Court date is tomorrow at 12 o'clock at the Toon City court house." Said Sonic.

He grabbed Rayman and dragged him off.

"Can I stay with you for the night? The press knows where I live." Said Rayman.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine, but don't go hitting on any of my female roommates." Said Sonic.


	3. Phone Call

At the park; Broodwing was using an excavator to dig up the place.

"Soon I shall have the weapon buried deep within this park." said Broodwing.

He laughs as he continued to dig.

However unknown to him High Fives Ghost sees this.

"What the?" High Five asked.

He approached Broodwing.

"Hey, you can't dig here, it's illegal." Said High Five.

However; Broodwing crushed him with the excavator.

However High Five survived.

"That does not hurt I am a ghost." He said.

Broodwing pulled out a blaster.

"No, but this does." said Broodwing.

He shot a green beam at High Five, electrocuting him.

"Ecto Rainium." said Broodwing.

He laughed as High Five screamed.

"And don't bother trying to get help, the park employees have been captured." Said Broodwing.

Broodwing laughed.

With Mordecai and Rigby; they were walking down the streets of Downtown Toon City.

They heard Mordecai's phone ringing before Mordecai picked it up.

"Hello?" said Mordecai.

A split screen appeared and Thomas was on the other line.

"Hey." Said Thomas.

"Thomas, did you enjoy your first day back at the park?" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, and captured by Broodwing." Said Thomas.

Mordecai became shocked.

"What, Broodwing?" said Mordecai.

Rigby became shocked as well.

"He said something about digging something up from under the park after shoving me, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, and Pops in a pick up truck. High Five is nowhere to be found." Said Thomas.

However; High Five was tossed in the truck before the door closed.

"Nevermind, just get over here and help us out." Said Thomas.

"Okay." said Mordecai.

He hung up his phone.

"Ducks?" said Mordecai.

"Ducks." Said Rigby.

The two left.


	4. Opening Statements

Sonic and Rayman walked into the mansion and into the kitchen before Sonic pulled out a bag of pizza rolls.

He opened the bag up and placed them on a plate before putting them in the microwave and turning it on.

"Oh yeah, you're a certified lawyer, and we've got people who will testify on my side in court tomorrow." said Rayman.

"Certified lawyer yes, people to testify not so much. It won't be enough to help you win this case, we need some more people to testify for you in court and enough evidence to prove that Barker is faking his injuries." said Sonic.

Rayman was shocked.

"And who can we find?" He asked. "I mean it's not like someone can come crashing through this window and want to help out."

Just then a crash was heard and the two saw G who was injured.

"Man Heidi sure can throw." He said and sees Sonic, "Oh hey Sonic what's up?"

Sonic told G everything and G is shocked.

"So this Con Wolf is suing for a fake injury? That is low even for villains." G said. "I will help out."

Sonic went to the microwave and pulled out the plate of Pizza Roles before returning to the table.

"Okay." said Sonic, "How about that Globox friend of yours Ray?"

Rayman looked at him.

"I can try." He said.

Sonic pulled out a clip board and started writing Globox's name down.

"Hey, what happened to you after school today?" said G.

"San Fransokyo, awesome invention, lots of law school knowledge stored in my head, Ray almost killed me, and I became a lawyer." Said Sonic.

G is shocked.

"Wow." G said. "I may also know some people who can help and be the Jury."

"Let me guess Debbie, your apprentice, And Bash?" Sonic asked.

"Them and my sister, The Guardians Of The Galaxy, Hulk and the Agents of Smash." G said.

Sonic smiled.

"Okay." said Sonic.

G left the kitchen.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

A split screen appeared and Hannibal McFist was on the line.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?" yelled McFist.

"The one person who tried to destroy Whoopee World." Said Sonic.

McFist became mad.

"You again?" said McFist.

"I've got a proposition, testify for my client in court tomorrow, or else." Said Sonic.

McFist became confused.

"Or else what?" said McFist.

"Or my client will sleep with your wife. Seriously, he will do it." Said Sonic.

McFist sighed.

"Fine but why?" He asked

Sonic told him everything and McFist is shocked and mad.

"Conned by a wolf?" said McFist.

"Yep." Said Sonic.

He hung up.

Sonic drank a cup of coffee.

"Maybe I'll see if those monsters can testify as one person." Said Sonic.

The next day; Sonic was sleeping on the kitchen table and had a huge list of people. Rayman and Gwen were watching him sleep.

"So he drank lots of coffee and fell asleep here?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, after a while, I crashed on his bed." Said Rayman.

He grabbed the list and read it.

"He has Beetlejuice as a witness? He's supposed to be a movie and cartoon character." Said Rayman.

Gwen looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30.

"And your court date is in an hour and thirty minutes." Said Gwen.

Rayman smiled.

"No worries, I know of a drink that'll wake him up in no time." Said Rayman.

He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of blue Gatorade, a can of red bull, and a bottle of Starbucks Frappuccino.

He poured some Gatorade in a shot glass, a bit of red bull, and a drop of Frappacino as well before shacking it up.

"Presto, Rayman's very own wake up a tonic." Said Rayman.

He put the drink in Sonic's mouth.

Sonic woke up and started to choke and breathe fire and ice and lightning.

"FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" He spazzed out.

Rayman slapped him.

"Thanks Ray, I needed that." Said Sonic.

Rayman pointed to the clock and Sonic became shocked.

"Damn, I've got to get ready." Said Sonic.

He ran off and went into his car in a brown jacket and black briefcase. Gwen and Rayman entered the car as well.

"Ok ready." He said and drove off.

At the courthouse; Sonic and Rayman were sitting on the Defendant side of the courtroom.

Sonic smiled.

"It feels great to be the lawyer this time." Said Sonic.

The two saw T. W. Barker in a full body cast and wheel chair entering the room before going to the Plaintiff side.

"I've got the perfect plan." Said Sonic.

Everyone in the room heard some music playing.

"This is the courtroom of Judge Bot, If you've got a beef, don't put the law into your own hands, take it to Judge Bot, okay." said a mysterious voice.

The bailiff who looked like a fully human version of Cyborg stood next to the Judge stand.

"RAISE YOUR RUMPS!" said the bailiff.

Everyone but Barker stood up as the NDUAKR dressed like a judge appeared.

"Sit down." Said the robot.

Everyone sat down.

Leo became confused.

"Hey, isn't that the same robot I destroyed at the academy?" said Leo.

Rook Shar looked at her boyfriend.

"You did." She said.

Rook turned to the two.

"After the incident at the academy, Blukic and Driba repaired it, but accidentally recreated it to be an honest judge." Said Rook.

"No surprise there." Said Ben.

"Can't those two do anything right?" Kai asked.

The Judge Bot was banging his gabble on the table fast.

"Why are there cockroaches on my judge table?" He asked.

Barker groaned.

"I'll just do some talking right now." Said Barker.

The Judge smiled.

"Okay." said the judge bot.

Barker got his chair to move around.

"People of the court, I was ran over by some guy who wasn't looking, and was also a menace to society." Said Barker.

Everyone gasped and whispered and Rayman looked mad.

"What a load of crap." Said Rayman.

"And that is why he deserves to be sent to prison." Said Barker, "Thank you."

He went back to his seat.

"Does the defense have something to say?" said Judge Bot.

Sonic stood up.

"As a matter of fact, I do your honor. A whole lot." Said Sonic.

The Robot looked at Sonic.

"And what would that be my fine blue humanoid animal?" He asked.

"My client Ray is innocent. Today, I intend on proving it, and that Barker is faking his injuries." Said Sonic.

Barker groaned.

"Oh, ho, I can't feel any of my body parts." Said Barker.

"That's very low of you hedgehog." Said Judge Bot.

Sonic went back to the table and pulled out his list of witnesses.

"We may not have any witnesses who saw the alleged crime, but I would like to take this time to call on a bunch witnesses who are willing to testify on Ray's side." Said Sonic, "In fact, I don't even know half the people on this list since I was strung out on coffee last night."

"Yet, he can still get things done." Said Raph.

Sonic looked at his list.

"The defense calls Globox to the stand." Said Sonic.

Globox entered the room and a man in a black suit and black tie approached the big glut with a bible in his hands.

The glut placed his left hand on the bible and raised his right hand.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?" said the guy.

"What do I look like, some guy who gets drunk off of Plum Juice, of course I swear. Also, I'm allergic to Plum Juice." Said Globox.

He went to the stand and sat down.

Sonic approached him.

"Globox, you and my client have known each other for years, even when you both were sleeping for a hundred years, is this true?" said Sonic.

Globox smiled.

"Sure, I've known him for that long. He and I are like brothers." Said Globox.

"Is it also true, that Ray would never intentionally injure someone?" said Sonic.

"Only those who are his enemies. He's fought a guy named Mr. Dark, Admiral Razorbeard, Andre, and a traitorous wizard." Said Globox.

Rayman smiled.

"Glad he's siding with me." Said Rayman.

"Rayman basically makes new enemies every day." Said Globox.

"No further questions." Said Sonic.

Globox left the stand as Sonic read his list of witnesses.

"Whoa, I've got Beetlejuice on this list?" said Sonic.

He read another name.

"The defense calls Hiro Hamada to the stand." Said Sonic.

Some woman named Cass Hamada cheered loudly, causing Cameron's glasses to break.

Everyone looked at her and the Judge banged his gabble.

"Someone throw this woman out of the window." He ordered.

Barker moved his chair in a circle.

"This courtroom doesn't have a window." Said Barker.

"Well then someone bring in a window and toss her out of it." Said Judge Bot.

Hiro sighed.

"Your honor that's my aunt so please don't." He asked.

Judge Bot sighed.

"Okay, fine." Said Judge Bot.

Hiro went to the stand as Sonic approached him.

"Hiro Hamada, you met my client yesterday when I came to your home to become a lawyer. If you can think of one way to describe him, how would you describe Ray?" said Sonic.

Hiro smiled.

"Well I think he is a Tramp for hitting on my girl." Hiro said.

"And you're smiling like a serial killer." Said Sonic, "Please stop, it'll make everyone think you've got plans to kill my client."

Hiro stopped smiling.

"Sorry." Said Hiro.

Sonic was looking at his smart phone.

"Well, so far, you've got a clean record." Said Sonic.

He then saw something very shocking.

"WHOA-HOA-HOA-HOA! 2014 COUNTS OF ILLEGAL BOT FIGHTS!" yelled Sonic.

Hiro is shocked.

"Where'd you get that stuff?" said Hiro.

"Police files from the computer, I'm amazed you didn't do any of these bot fights in Toon City, that stuffs legal here." Said Sonic.

"Oh, why didn't anyone tell me this sooner, otherwise I would have moved here sooner and took part in bot fights here." Said Hiro.

Sonic jabbed two fingers in Hiro's neck, giving him a bit of a shock.

"But I'm not going to do it since I want to respect my dead brother's wishes and not disappoint my dear Aunt Cass who I love so dearly, god bless all the hard working aunts that are trying to be good parents." Hiro said very quickly before passing out on the stand.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wow, that's a lot of info to get in ten seconds." Said Owen.

GoGo became mad.

"What'd you do that for?" said GoGo.

Sonic turned to GoGo.

"What?" said Sonic.

GoGo is mad.

Sonic turned to the passed out Hiro.

"Oh that. It's just some type of ancient Mobian Martial arts technique." Said Sonic, "Kind of like the Vulcan neck pinch, but instead, I jab someone in the neck with two fingers, getting the victim to say lots of stuff in a fast rate before passing out."

The Judge heard this and is shocked.

"Ok this is creepy." He said. "Everyone take a 10 minute break."

He banged the gavel.

Rayman went to the passed out Hiro and drug him off.

GoGo, Kai, Rayman, and Ben approached Sonic.

"So there's a technique that can do that stuff?" said GoGo.

"The Mobian Neck Jab, quite an interesting movie." Said Sonic.

"I should learn that." Said Kai.

Ben laughed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Said Ben.

Sonic jabbed Ben in the neck.

"My name's Ben Tennyson I found the first omnitrix when I was ten and I had rubber sheets until I turned 13 and I'm afraid of clowns and peacocks." Ben said very fast before passing out.

"Won't work on me since I don't have a neck." Said Rayman.


	5. Getting the Baby Ducks

At the park; two Krybots were guarding the entrance. A bush snuck up behind them and Mordecai's hands came out and removed the heads, destroying the Krybots.

The bush snuck away.

Inside the Baby Ducks home; the ducks were playing a game of Blackjack as a robot was shuffling the cards.

"Blackjacks the game, 21 to win." Said the robot.

The Ducks were shocked.

"Blackjack? I was hoping for poker." Said one of the ducks.

"I was hoping for Roulette." Said another duck.

"I was hoping for Go Fish." Said another one.

Just then a phone rang and the final duck went to it.

He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" said the last duck.

A split screen appeared and Rigby was on the other line.

"Hey." Said Rigby.

The duck smiled.

"Hey Rig, what's up?" said the duck.

"A bat named Broodwing is what's up." Said Rigby.

"And you want us to help?" said the duck.

"Yes." Rigby said.

"Okay, we'll be there." Said the duck.

Rigby hung up the phone and Mordecai pulled out two blasters that looked like the SPD blasters.

The blue jay gave Rigby two blasters of his own.

Rigby smiled.

"Time to bring the thunder." Said Rigby.

Lots of thunder and lightning struck the ground behind Rigby.

The raccoon screamed before jumping in Mordecai's arms.

"Dude, seriously?" said Mordecai.

"Sorry." Rigby said.

Rigby got off of Mordecai.

"Find out where the others are being stored, I'll go after Broodwing. We need to find out what he's doing." Said Mordecai.

"And we will help." A Voice said.

The two saw the baby ducks.

"Glad we called them." Said Mordecai.

"So what's going on?" One Baby Duck asked.

"We have no idea." Said Rigby.

"Break." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby split up in separate directions as they each brought two ducks with them.

Mordecai slowly approached the excavator and saw something that looked like the white tigerzord, but was black almost dug out.

"What the?" He asked.

He saw a blue head Krybot and shot it in the head, destroying it.

"What does Broodwing want with a giant robot?" said one of the ducks.

"No idea." Said Mordecai.

He went to the excavator and started it up before driving it out of the park.

The Ducks looked at their friend.

"And you're doing this because?" said the second duck.

"To delay Broodwing." Said Mordecai.

Broodwing appeared behind the excavator.

"Hey, you can't take that thing out of here." Said Broodwing.

However; he was crushed by the machine.

"Seriously?" said Broodwing.

Mordecai managed to get the excavator out of the park.

Broodwing got out of the tracks and turned to the Tigerzord.

"No matters." Said Broodwing.

He ran to the zord and got in it.

Rigby saw a Semi Pick Up truck.

"That's got to be where the others are at." Said Rigby.

The two ducks looked worried.

Rigby saw a lock on the trailer and shot it. The lock broke and Rigby opened the doors and saw the employees.

"Quick, everyone out." Said Rigby.

The park employee's got out of the truck.

"It's about time you get here." Said Muscle Man.

"Get to the courthouse, there's a trial going on there." Said Rigby.

The park employees nodded before running off.

Rigby and the two ducks felt some rumbling.

"What the huh?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai and the other ducks appeared next to the three.

They looked up and saw the tigerzord in battle mode.

"Try and stop me now heroes." Said Broodwing.


	6. New Evidence

Back at the courthouse; Rayman was shaking up a bottle of his Wake Up a Tonic.

He stopped shaking and poured some of it into two shot glasses.

"There we go." said Rayman.

"Question, why in shot glasses and not straight from the bottle?" said Kai.

"Because the Tonic has a very strong taste, believe me I know." said Sonic.

Kai took one of the shot glasses and poured it in Ben's mouth.

Ben woke up and started coughing.

"That's disqusting." said Ben.

"Don't worry, it'll pass eventually." said Rayman.

GoGo took the bottle out of Rayman's hands.

"I doubt a shot will be enough for Hiro." said GoGo.

"NO, NOT THE WHOLE BOTTLE!" yelled Sonic.

GoGo poured the entire bottle of tonic into Hiro's mouth.

Rayman sighed and looked at GoGo.

"It's a bad idea, trust me." Said Rayman.

Hiro woke up and everyone heard some rumbling.

"HIT THE DECK!" yelled Ben.

The others went inside a broom closet and peaked outside for the worst, but instead, heard Hiro farting.

They left the room.

"Oh, that's disgusting." Said Sonic.

"I didn't see that coming. Kind of figured he'd explode in a ball of fire." Said Rayman.

"Ray, you should call your drink Rayman's Fart-a-tonic." Said GoGo.

Everyone laughed.

Sonic started pushing Rayman away.

"Come on, let's get back into the courtroom. Recess is over." Said Sonic.

The group returned to the courtroom and Sonic and Rayman went to the defense table.

"Okay, now that recess is over, does the defense want to call on another witness?" said Judge Bot.

Sonic looked at his list of witnesses.

"The defense calls Howard Weinerman to the stand." Said Sonic.

Rayman started laughing.

"Weinerman." Rayman said before laughing some more.

Sonic groaned.

"Dude, it's not that funny." Said Sonic.

Rayman's laughing started to subside.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Said Rayman.

"We've all been there buddy." Said Randy.

Howard went to the stand with a very ratty baseball hat.

Sonic approached Howard and saw the hat.

"Nice hat." Said Sonic.

Howard smiled.

"Thanks, I found it." Said Howard.

"I had a hat like that once." Said Sonic, "Then my mom got a job."

All the guys in the courtroom started laughing.

Even the judge laughed.

"Ok even I have to admit that's funny. I am glad I have a humor chip." He said

Howard became mad.

"It's not funny." Said Howard.

"Please, you've got a lame name, and a very ratty hat. Me, I've got hair I can use like a helicopter." Said Rayman.

He then demonstrated the helicopter hair and everyone was shocked.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THIS!?" The Wolf shouted

Sonic turned to Howard.

"Howard, my client is a well-respected member of the community, would you agree with that statement?" said Sonic.

"I pretty much hate the guy, so no." said Howard.

Rayman is shocked.

"Come on, you just met me today." Said Rayman.

"And I don't like you already." Said Howard.

Sonic pulled out a Boom Box and placed it on the stand.

"This calls for a montage." Said Sonic.

He pushed the play button and music started playing.

Sonic was now talking to Hulk who was on the stand, and the Hulk was saying positive stuff as Rayman was smiling.

Later; Groot was on the stand and was only saying 'I am Groot' as Sonic shook his head.

The Judge was nodding and saying I am Groot as well.

Everyone else but Barker smacked their faces in annoyance.

Later; Sonic was talking to a dead guy named Beetlejuice (same name) as Beetlejuice was getting annoyed.

He pulled out a pistol and aimed at his head and shot himself, but survived the shot since he was already dead.

Beetlejuice groaned.

Bash Johnson was on the stand and was about to assault Sonic until Rayman punched Bash in the face. Rayman's hand returned to the guy and he started whistling as if nothing happened.

Later; Heidi Weinerman was on the stand and did lots of talking as Sonic was writing down lots of stuff.

Sonic then got her to leave the stand.

The montage ended and Mikey was on the stand.

"You can't get me to say anything; there is literally nothing that can break me." Said Mikey.

Sonic placed a box of Pizza Hut pizza on the stand in front of Mikey.

Mikey smiled.

"Starting to break." Said Mikey.

"Of course, people have tried the five cheese pizza before." Said Sonic.

"Uh, I'm lactose intolerant." Said Yakko.

Sonic turned to Yakko.

"Thanks for the info." Said Sonic.

He turned back to Mikey.

"But this; this is a special pizza that cheese lovers have hoped for, for centuries." Said Sonic, "Behold the most awesome pizza ever."

He popped the top and under the box was a cheese pizza.

"Novantanove formaggio." Said Sonic.

The Judge was drooling.

"It's so beautiful." Said Judge Bot.

"This is the 99 cheese pizza." Said Sonic.

Mikey started drooling as well.

"MIKEY, there is no such thing as a 99 cheese pizza. In fact, I hated that film Michael Bay made of us." Said Donnie.

Leo sighed.

"Same here." Said Leo.

Sonic pulled a slice of pizza out of the box.

"Shall I list the ingredients?" said Sonic.

"Yes please." Said Mikey.

"Cheddar." Said Sonic.

He started moving the pizza closer to Mikey.

"Provolone." Said Sonic.

"This has got to be illegal to do in court." Said GoGo.

"Asiago." Said Sonic.

"A pizza in all its glory." Said Rayman.

"Talagio." Said Sonic.

Mikey started whimpering.

"I don't even know what that is." Said Mikey.

"Mozzarella of course." Said Sonic.

Mikey couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I was close to the alleged crime when it happened on Thursday, I heard something being run over and Barker saying that he was going to sue your client while I was eating lots of pizza without any anchovies." Said Mikey.

Everyone gasped.

Sonic took a bite out of the slice of pizza in his hands.

"No further questions." Said Sonic.

Mikey left the stand and took the entire pizza with him.

"Now, the defense calls Baymax to the stand." Said Sonic.

Baymax entered the area and sat down on the stand.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Said Baymax.

The Bailiff looked at the Robot.

"Really? Well I have a problem in my butt area." He said and got up and pulled his pants down. "Does this look infected to you?"

Everyone groaned in shock.

"That's disgusting." Said Rayman.

Baymax scanned the bailiff.

"You are experiencing an allergic reaction to some type of laundry detergent." Said Baymax.

The bailiff groaned.

"I got worked up for nothing?" said the bailiff.

"Uh Baymax, if it's not too much trouble. SCAN BARKER!" yelled Sonic.

Baymax turned to Barker and scanned him.

"He has a lot of broken bones in his body." Said Baymax.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"What?" said Sonic.

"What?" said Rayman.

Sonic went to Rayman and pushed him out of the courtroom.

"Another recess your honor." Said Sonic.

Judge Bot groaned.

"Why does the defense always want recess?" said Judge Bot.

Outside the courthouse; Sonic and Rayman were sitting on a park bench.

"Okay, now Barker's got everyone convinced that he really is injured. There's got to be something off about this." Said Sonic.

Rayman sighed.

"Maybe I really did run him over." Said Rayman.

Sonic looked at his friend.

"No that's impossible." He said.

"I did run over Barker, and I've got to take responsibilities for my action." Said Rayman.

Sonic sighed.

"Ray look; the only reason we became good friends is because I owe you a favor for saving me from Eggman. Now because of this court case, it's the chance I need to pay you back. The judge may find you guilty, but I know that in my heart, you'll always be innocent, and I won't stop trying to prove your innocence no matter what." Said Sonic.

Rayman smiled.

"You really mean that?" said Rayman.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, I do." Said Sonic.

A wooden crate appeared next to Sonic and he and Rayman noticed it.

Sonic saw a note on it and read it.

"Perhaps this will help you win the case, Steelbeak." Said Sonic.

He chuckled.

"That rooster seems to care." Said Sonic.

He grabbed a crowbar and stuck it in the crate before opening it up. They saw a boulder shaped like Barker that had tire tracks on it.

"Hey Ray, when you supposedly ran over Barker, did you feel something squishing a bit?" said Sonic.

"No." said Rayman.

He inspected the tire tracks and became shocked.

"These are the same tire patterns on my tires." Said Rayman.

Sonic chuckled.

"Ray my friend, we've got just what we need to prove your innocence." Said Sonic, "In fact, I now know how Barker was able to trick Baymax's scanners."

Rayman was confused.

"How?" said Rayman.

"The cast on Barker is actually some type of robotic cast to fake any kind of injury. We've got to return to the courtroom." Said Sonic, "Help me out with this crate."

Rayman smiled.

"Right." He said.


	7. Defeating Broodwing

Back at the park; Mordecai, Rigby, and the ducks were looking up at the giant robot.

"You shall all perish." said Broodwing.

He laughed.

He was about to step on the six, but they jumped out of the way before the ducks turned into the Mega Duck and Mordecai and Rigby appeared inside the cockpit.

"Oh yeah." They said.

Broodwing is shocked.

"What?" said Broodwing.

The Mega Duck punched the robot in the chest.

"STEP OFF!" He shouted.

Broodwings robot approached the Mega Duck, but was met by a flaming fist to the knee.

Broodwing is shocked.

"What?" said Broodwing.

The robot started to spark up before the Mega Duck karate chopped the robot before it blew up, sending Broodwing flying.

"I regret this decision." Said Broodwing.

Mordecai and Rigby left the Mega Duck before it turned back into the four ducks.

"That was awesome." Said Rigby.

"Yeah-uh." Said Mordecai.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the six said at once.

Rigby soon realized something.

"Hey, isn't there a trial going on?" said Rigby.

Mordecai remembered.

"Oh right." Said Mordecai.

He and the raccoon ran off, leaving the baby ducks.

"So, I guess we'll just stay here then." Said the first baby duck.


	8. Winning Court Case

At the courthouse; Mordecai and Rigby ran into the courtroom and sat down next to Duncan.

He turned to the two.

"What kept you guys?" said Duncan.

"Broodwing tried to take over the park." said Mordecai, "Did we miss anything?"

"No, Sonic's just been talking to lots of witnesses and McFist discovered that Rayman slept with his wife some time before this case. Also there is such a thing as a 99 cheese pizza." said Duncan.

The two became shocked.

"Wow, for real?" said Rigby.

"Apparently." Said Duncan.

Sonic and Rayman appeared in the courtroom carrying the crate before setting it down next to the defense table.

"It's about time, I'm about to reach my verdict." Said Judge Bot.

"Wait your honor. I would like to call on one more witness to the stand." Said Sonic.

The Judge was confused.

"Very well." He said. "Who is he or she?"

"T. W. Barker." Said Sonic.

The wolf groaned before moving his chair to the stand.

Everyone was confused.

Even the Judge Bot was confused.

"What is going on?" said Judge Bot.

Sonic approached the stand.

"Barker, you've got serious injuries." Said Sonic, "But one thing puzzles me."

"What?" said Barker.

Rayman opened the crate and the boulder fell on the ground.

"If you were run over by Ray, then how is it possible for that boulder over there to have tire marks when you were run over?" said Sonic.

Everyone even the Judge was confused

"Ok even I am confused and I am a programmed Judge who once worked at a Plumbers academy and beat up that Ninja Turtle Leo." He said.

"You don't have to point that out." Said Leo.

Barker acted confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Barker.

"You know what happened Barker." Said Sonic.

**Flashback**

T. W. Barker who was in a black tuxedo was close to the road with the same boulder that looked like him.

"_It was just an average afternoon after school when you came up with a plan to con a random bystander._" Said Sonic.

"_Wait a minute._" Said Barker.

**End Flashback**

"Why am I wearing a tuxedo? I wasn't wearing a tuxedo when the accident happened." Said Barker.

Sonic groaned.

"Dude, it's a reenactment that I'm imagining, anything can happen. That's the rule of a reenactment." Said Sonic.

"He has a point." G said.

**Flashback**

Barker then saw Rayman driving his car while the limbless hero was drinking a cup of coffee.

"_Then, you decided to con Rayman, knowing of his job with Ubisoft and how rich he was. So you tossed the boulder in front of Ray's car, and quickly got rid of the boulder before laying down on the same place as the boulder._" Said Sonic.

Barker pushed the boulder in front of Rayman's car and ran over the boulder before Barker tossed the boulder away and laid down groaning.

**End Flashback**

We see a very nervous TW Barker.

"That's a very good guess, but no. I was really run over." Said Barker.

Sonic moved Barker's chair out from the stand.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Sonic said before breaking off the full body cast, revealing that it had lots of electrical wires.

Everyone gasped.

Baymax scanned Barker.

The balloon man became mad.

"No physical injuries whatsoever." Said Baymax.

Sonic chuckled.

"Got you right where I want you Barker. You were using this cast to con everyone in here to think that you really were injured so that the judge would find Ray guilty and you'd take his money and home." Said Sonic.

The Judge became mad.

"IS THIS TRUE?!" He shouted.

"The cast is a fake and the scan came out with no injuries, so yeah." Said Sonic.

Barker became mad.

"You think you got the better of me? Guess again." Said Barker.

He pushed a button on his wheel chair and it attached itself to Barker, and turned into a fully purple suit that looked like GoGo's super suit.

"Let's do this." Said Barker.

Sonic got ready to fight, but Rayman pushed him out of the way.

"I'm the one you've got a problem with Barker. You might be very good at fooling people, but you can't fool me anymore." Said Rayman.

Barker is mad.

"Ha it will take a giant man with a Duck Head to stop me and you're pathetic like your mother." Barker said and laughed.

"Too soon, I've got five mothers who created me, so ha." Said Rayman.

He got ready to attack Barker, but was sent crashing through a wall as Barker followed.

G got ready to go dragon, but was stopped by Sonic.

"No, Ray can handle this." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

"Got it." He said and pulled his two said out and threw them to Rayman who caught them. "USE MY SAIS RAY!"

Rayman nodded.

"Got it." He said.

Barker was about to slash with his discs that were on his arms, but Rayman blocked the attack.

Rayman aimed his hair at Barker and made some very strong wind with it.

"I can do lots of things Barker." Said Rayman.

He then threw a Sai and the suit exploded.

Rayman picked up Barker with one hand and sent it back to the courtroom before he himself returned.

"Okay, I've reached my verdict." Said Judge Bot, "I rule in favor of the defendant Rayman, and find Barker guilty of fraud."

Barker is mad.

"Can things get any worse?" He asked.

Just then the Baby Ducks in their Giant form appeared and they are mad.

"You tricked us into giving you money." Said the Mega Duck.

The Mega Duck karate chopped Barker before leaving.

"Okay, is that my punishment?" said Barker.

Judge Bot was looking at a piece of paper.

"No, you'll be assaulted by balloon man with a gauntlet, and have to be in a wrestling match against Gaston." Said Judge Bot.

He banged his gavel.

Baymax approached Barker with a gauntlet on his right hand and punched Barker in the stomach before walking off.

Gaston then entered the courtroom in red wrestling underwear.

"Nooooooooo oneeeeeeeeeeeee fights like Gaston, no one wrestles like Gaston, no one kicks lots of ass like Gaston." Gaston sang.

He grabbed Barker and took him out of the courtroom.

Judge Bot banged his gavel.

"Courtroom dismissed, bring in the dancing lobsters." Said Judge Bot.

Lots of humanoid lobsters appeared in the courtroom and started dancing as everyone did as well.


	9. Still Friends

Later; Sonic and Rayman were sitting on a bench in downtown Toon City.

"Well done, you helped me win a court case after I saved you a while back." said Rayman.

"Yep, now we're even." said Sonic.

Rayman sighed.

"Yeah, we're even." said Rayman, "Guess we won't be needing each other for anything anymore."

Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Sonic, "See you in class?"

"See you in class." said Rayman.

He stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey Ray." said Sonic.

Rayman stopped in his tracks.

"Do you want to...maybe...come over to my home and watch all the Transformer movies with me tomorrow?" said Sonic, "If not, I totally understand."

Rayman smiled.

"Sure I love those Transformers movies." Rayman said, "Intact I love all Transformers series."

"Okay." said Sonic.

Rayman continued to walk off but stopped and turned to Sonic.

"Hey, since that 14 year old with the inflatable robot and that adrenaline junkie from San Fransokyo will be hanging with you for a while, think maybe I might get another shot at the chick?" said Rayman.

Sonic groaned.

"If you had a neck, I'd give you the Mobian Neck Jab." Said Sonic.


End file.
